User talk:Myles Breton
Profile pages and talk pages You need to stop changing other people's profile and talk pages. It's common courtesy that only the person who has that account should change their profile page, with the exception of when an administrator needs to do maintenance (a picture being renamed, etc.). In addition, if a message was not written by you, you should not alter or delete it. Think of it this way: Your profile is like your bedroom in your house. Would you like it if someone came into your room and said, "I don't like that poster should be on the door so I'm going to move it next to the window", and then began rearranging everything else in the room? Or they came in and said, "I don't think Myles should like this picture of One Direction so I'm going to replace it with one of Lynyrd Skynrd"? Your talk page is like a friend leaving you a note at school. Would you like it if someone threw away that note even though it had nothing to do with them? Or they decided, "well, I don't like what this other person said, so I'm going to re-write the note so it says what I want it to say"? If you would not like either of those to be done to you in real life, don't do that to other people online. You may think you're not hurting anything, but you're actually being rude to each of these persons. In addition, you should especially not change any talk or profile pages of anyone associated with Wikia (VegaDark, other volunteers or staff members). That could be considered vandalism, which could result in your account being blocked or shut down. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:12, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Blanking pages Since you and Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends‎ seem determined to change just about every page on this wiki, it would help to know why you're making each change. This is especially important when you decide to blank a page. Blanking pages is a common tactic of vandals because it takes no effort to do so. If you don't want what you're doing to be viewed as vandalism, you need to say why you're doing it on every edit. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:34, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Users' talk and profile pages Apparently, I need to give you the same warning as I did Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends two weeks ago. Users' talk pages and profile pages are not your personal playground. It is very rude and disrespectful for you to go in and change them, even if you immediately undo what you changed, like you did a few hours ago on Reggie Potts Jr‎‎'s profile page. I have let this go before because I'm an outsider here, but it's to the point where if I see any more instances, I will be following up with the VSTF to see if blocking both of you is warranted. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:57, April 20, 2014 (UTC)